


repayment options

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gave a low whistle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	repayment options

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "Dub-con on Jo's part with Sam and Dean ganging up on her."

Dean gave a low whistle as he circled the naked blonde standing by the bathroom door. "Nice, Jo. You been working out?"

Jo's fists clenched, her face still flushed pink at being so exposed in front of the two brothers, and she asked impatiently, "Can we just get this over with?"

Dean made a show of looking at Sam before tutting slowly. "Nope. Wouldn't want to miss out on anything we're owed. And you do owe us, Jo. You wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for me and Sammy so you're going to be a good girl and do what you're told."

His hand ghosted over her side before pinching a nipple with a chuckle. "You getting off on this, Jo?"

"No," she retorted instantly before false bravery slipped into her voice. "I'm just waiting for you two to finish so I can get back to work."

Dean raised his eyebrows, flicking at one of her hardened nipple as he asked, "You're not turned on? Not even a little?"

He leaned in close to her ear, fingers tracing the curve of her ass as he whispered, "You never thought about this? Never fantasized about spreading your legs for me and Sammy? Never played with yourself while you were thinking about my cock inside you and Sam's hands groping that cute little rack?"

Jo's eyes flew open as Dean smacked her ass with a derisive laugh. "Liar."

The bed creaked with Sam's movements and Jo looked over to see his eyes filled with a glint she hadn't associated with him before. Sam's attention was firmly on his brother, however, as he commented, "Some time tonight, Dean. Preferably before she starts dripping on the carpet."

Jo closed her eyes at the implication but Dean just smirked, offering Sam a shrug in return. "Whatever." He moved towards the bed, tossing the instruction over his shoulder, "Crawl up on here, sweetheart."

Embarrassment shook through her body, but she dropped to her knees, bare breasts swaying slightly as she crawled over to the clothed men on the bed. The distance was short but far enough for her flush to deepen and for her to feel herself get even wetter under their scrutiny.

Any hopes of appearing unaffected were dashed as Dean moved behind her on the bed, nudging her legs apart and sliding a finger between them with a triumphant shout. "I knew it!"

His voice lowered as he slid his hand between her folds, coating them in his juices, "I knew you'd be a slut for this, Jo. How many hunters have you wanted to do this with before? How many times have you imagined them lining up to fuck you over that damn pool table?"

His slick hand slid up her belly, roughly groping at her breasts in turn until they too were coated with the slippery substance and the scent of her arousal filled the room.

Dean's voice was in her ear, low and commanding, "Tell me you're a slut, Jo. Tell me you wanna be fucked like one."

She gasped as one of Dean's fingers rubbed against her clit, murmuring, "I-I'm a slut."

The sarcasm she'd intended to convey was absent, making her voice as wanton as her body as she rocked back into Dean's touch.

Dean's voice was heated. "Tell me how wet you are right now. Tell me you want to be fucked."

Her arms shook beneath her, breasts covered with cooling moisture as she stammered, "I'm wet, I-I'm ready. I want to be fucked."

She felt the pressure of Dean's length at her hole, but was surprised by the voice from in front of her, as Sam asked, tone strained by arousal, "Tell me you want to suck me."

Jo swallowed hard, feeling her own arousal trickling down the inside of her thigh. "I wanna suck you."

Dean's voice again. "Louder."

"I wanna suck you."

Another demand, and she couldn't distinguish between the two brothers anymore. "Tell me you want both of us. Say you want two cocks in you at the same time."

Lost in her arousal and still rocking in time to the strokes of her clit, she gasped desperately, "I want- I want you both to fuck me."

A slap to her ass, and hands holding her face. "Louder."

"I want you to fuck me!" she yelled, grinding down on the hand between her legs. "Please, please, please..."

Her pleas were cut off as the two thrust into her at the same time, Sam's thick length sliding between her open lips while Dean pushed inside her cunt. Strong hands gripped her hair and her hips, manhandling her body like a doll's while the brothers fucked into her, purposefully leaving her dangling on the edge of her own relief.

Unable to do anything but take it, she let herself be moved back and forth with their thrusts, feeling even more like the slut she'd claimed to be when she heard her own moans mixing with those of the brothers.

Their speed picked up, and as she was bordering on the edge of pain, Dean's hand returned to her clit, working her roughly and quickly until she gasped around the cock in her mouth, arms struggling to hold her up.

Her gasp was enough for Sam and she felt hot come flood her mouth moments before she was swept away by her own wave. Shuddering, she was vaguely aware of Dean's cry of "Fuck!" as he pumped into her, her muscles tightening around his length while his brother's come dripped messily down her chin.

Sam pulled out first with Dean following a moment later, and Jo collapsed onto the bed, reality and humiliation trickling back in as come trickled out between her legs. Dazed from the high of the orgasm, she could barely move when Dean patted her on the ass, saying contentedly, "Call it even."


End file.
